


I’ll Take Care of You

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha Jung Wheein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cringe, F/F, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Old Writing, Omega Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Omega Verse, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: What happens when Hwasa gets her first heat?
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591915
Kudos: 19





	I’ll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This from when I was still writing on Wattpad, so please only read this ew yucky cringefest if you’re okay with that.

“Eo-eomma?” came a weak voice. She muffled a whimper. “Can you come here, p-please?” The girl hissed and doubled over with pain, clutching her stomach.

“A middle aged woman pranced up the stairs to her daughter’s room, flour in her hair and a smile on her face. “Yes, Hwasa?” She sneezed as flour flew into her nose.

“M-my stomach hurts. Everything f-feels h-hot. What’s happening?” It took all of Hwasa’s willpower not to let out a sob as the pain came back with full force. The older woman gave her a sympathetic look.

“Sit down, baby. Everything is fine, you’re just starting your heat. You’re a little young for this, I bet your brother’s kick-started it. Didn’t I tell you to get out of the house so his pheromones wouldn’t affect you?” she said. Hwasa whimpered, and her mother dropped the question. “Why don’t you call Wheein, and I’ll round up your father and brother to give you some privacy.” Her daughter nodded gratefully, reaching for her phone. 

“It’s going to be a little scary since it’s your first time, but I’ve been through many heats and survived. You’ll be okay.” Hwasa’s mother pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then left with a look of reassurance. Hwasa frantically called her girlfriend as white-hot pain seared through her lower abdomen. She could feel everything down below starting to get slippery. 

_“Hi baby! What’s up?” _ Hwasa was soothed by the sound of her alpha’s voice. She then tensed as she remembered what she had to tell her.

“Um… W-wheein unnie...” The girl winced.

_“Yeah?” _ The pain was starting to grow.

“C-can you come over?” Agony pulsed in Hwasa’s body.

_“Sure, why?” _

The pain was becoming overwhelming. Hwasa couldn’t respond.

_“Hwasa? Baby? Are you okay?” _ The girl tried to take a deep breath, but it came out as a gasp as the pain doubled. 

“It h-hurts, alpha… I need y-you…”

_“Hwasa, are you in heat?” _ The girl could no longer restrain a scream of agony. _“Nevermind, you definitely are, I’ll be over in a second baby.” _ The minutes in which Hwasa was alone hurt almost as much as the heat. Everything felt so hot, but cold flashes were frequent. 

Wheein was taking too long. She needed something to tide her over. Hwasa stumbled around the house, grabbing every pillow and blanket she could find, before dumping them on her bed and snuggling into the mess. She found the biggest pillow and held it tight to her chest. 

A jangling of keys and the door swinging open washed a wave of relief over Hwasa. Her girlfriend and savior (and probably mate after this) was coming for her. 

Downstairs, Wheein let out a barely audible gasp as Hwasa’s strong scent hit her. The scent of honey and lemon matched her sweet omega’s personality. The beast inside Wheein guided her up the stairs, where she found the single most sexy and adorable thing she had ever laid her eyes on. Hwasa was still lying in her blanket burrow and clutching the pillow. She let out soft whimpers occasionally that melted Hwasa’s heart. 

“Baby…” Wheein climbed on top of her girlfriend, taking deep inhales of her intoxicating scent of her. 

“A-alpha… please… it hurts…” Hwasa whined. Wheein hummed.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make it better for you,” she murmured. Wheein peeled back the blanket Hwasa was under, and found her buck naked, her fluids soaking into the pillows beneath. The alpha wasn’t sure how much longer she could restrain herself. Wheein brought both their lips into a passionate kiss. Hwasa ground her hips into Wheein’s, desperate for friction. 

“Shh, shh, be patient, baby,” Wheein soothed. She stripped free of her clothes, before planting her girlfriend’s hips on the bed. She pushed all of the blankets and pillows off the sides to make room for what was about to happen. Wheein trailed her lips down Hwasa’s jaw; then her neck, collarbone, and landed at one of her nipples, sucking on it mercilessly. 

“S-stop… It h-hurts…” The beast inside Wheein had almost forgotten that her love was in pain. She needed to relieve that pain right now - and she new just how to do it. 

Wheein ducked her head to Hwasa’s pussy, the smell of honey and lemon leading the way. She lapped at the girl, moaning at the taste. Hwasa whimpered and whined above.

“M-more… Inside m-me… Please, alpha, now,” she begged, tears starting to stream down her cheeks from the pain. Wheein thrusted her tongue inside her writhing baby, sucking lewdly at her. The sheets and her face became drenched with slick as Hwasa continued to moan. 

“You taste so good, my little omega,” Wheein said. She shoved her tongue back inside Hwasa immediately after, needing her girlfriend’s deep taste on her tongue. She held onto Hwasa and flipped the two of them, so the omega was now on top. Wheein buried her face in her girlfriend again, squeezing her gorgeous thighs. Hwasa moaned and blushed at the other’s actions. Wheein thrusted her tongue harsh and fast, before flipping them once more, Hwasa at the mercy of her girlfriend the whole time.

“I brought a few toys for my baby to play with,” she said huskily. Wheein reached for the bag she had brought, which Hwasa had failed to notice until now. The latter bit her lip as the alpha revealed a vibrator. She turned it on, stalking back over to Hwasa. She thrust it in without warning, and the girl let out a scream of pain and pleasure. She moaned as Wheein pulled it in and out at an increasing pace. Hwasa’s back arched off the bed.

“D-deeper, please… alpha… ah….” She could barely form words from the intense pleasure Wheein was bringing her.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Wheein said. Hormones were running high in both of them. Wheein leaned in close to Hwasa, kissing her passionately. The girl screamed as Wheein sank her teeth into her neck, marking her. All previous pleasure was multiplied  
tenfold at the thought that she was hers. She belonged to Wheein. 

“Wheein-” Hwasa yelped as she was slapped harshly.

“Try again, baby,” Wheein growled. 

“Alpha!” she shouted as Wheein hit _ that _ spot.

“Good girl.” The girl smirked darkly.

“A-alpha, I’m c-close… Keep going, I’m s-so close,” Hwasa groaned out. Wheein kept thrusting the vibrator into Hwasa, only faster now. After several excruciating minutes, Hwasa screamed, collapsing and cuming onto the object inside her. She giggled lightly, very out of breath, as Wheein dropped onto her. 

“That… was amazing.” Hwasa was glassy eyed and slightly dazed. Wheein held her close. They came together for a slow kiss. Hwasa hissed as the pain in her abdomen started up again. Her mate smirked.

“Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for making you endure that.


End file.
